future_combatfandomcom-20200216-history
Steel Seraph Secondary Forces
The following page details the secondary forces under the juridstiction of the private military super corporation known as steel seraph. Unlike the primary forces, who are soldiers deployed directly into battle and field missions, the secondary forces support the primary by developing weapons, equipment, medicine, and gathering resources which are then used by primary force servicemen. The secondary forces are if anythung, just as important to the success of steel seraph as the primary forces. Research & Development Unit Ballistics & Combat Team The Ballistics & Combat Team do exactly what it says on their label. They are tasked with the development of general weaponry used by steel seraph soldiers. As expert gunsmiths, the B&D team are tasked with creating new and cutting edge firearms ranging from simple hand held pistols, light submachine guns, to assault rifles and heavy assault weapons with high rates of fire, extremely piercing power, etc. The B&D team are also tasked with developing effective attachments for the weapons used by steel seraph soldiers, such as flashlights, silencers, magazines, different types of ammo, kinds of sights, grips, and various other attachments. Through the B&D team, steel seraph has come into the possession of some of the worlds deadliest and most effective weapons, some of which are completely unique to them. Explosive & Energy Team The Explosive & Energy Team, in contrast to the B&D team, are tasked with the development and deployment of explosive weapons, or energy weapons, more commonly referred to as laser weapons by the masses. This unit handle the development and assemble of mostly heavy explosive weapons, or generally any tool that deals with foes by blowing them to smithereens. Grenades, rockets, launchers, homing tools, planted mines, bombs, timed explosives, and more are developed by this invaluable component of the steel seraph secondary forces. They also work on energy weapons, or hybrid weapons such as railguns, coilguns, various battery powered casters, and many more. Like the B&D team they also develop highly effective attachments and additional components to be used alongside the various forms of explosive and energy weapons deployed to steel seraph soldiers. Mecha & Bionics Team The Mecha & Bionics Team specialize in the development and creation of devastating and highly effective mechanical weapons and tools. This particular unit is tasked with the creation of artificial weapons and entirely mechanical tools which support soldiers of steel seraph. The weapons crafted by this unit can either be automated or piloted, and range from simple exo suits whichr raise a soldiers physical abilities, to enormous, full blown bipedal mechanical robots, either artificially intelligent or manually operated by qualified steel seraph servicemen. The Mecha & Bionics team also create bionic limbs such as arms, eyes, and organs to replace parts of the body that are accidentally lost during battle by steel seraph soldiers who fight on the frontlines as members of the primary forces. Chemical & Medicine Unit Drug & Medicine Unit The Drug & Medicine Unit hold the invaluable task of developing and synthesizing up new forms of medicine which can be used to heal or treat soldiers of steel seraph. Aside from being tasked with the development of remedies, they are also known to manufacture and produce performance enhancing drugs and various different kinds of steroids which can be used to drastically improve the abilities of soldiers serving the primary forces of steel seraph. The medicine developed by steel seraph lives up to the armies reputation, as the medicinal components made by the drug & medicine unit are extremely effective, and have low toxicity rates and low chance of addiction, though they still have certain side effects and overdosing can yield various negative effects on the human body. Chemical & Toxin Unit The Chemical & Toxin Unit, are the polar opposite of the drug & medicine unit. They are a vital component of the chemical & medicine unit in that they specialize in creating biological warfare tools designed to breakdown and destroy the human body as lethal and deadly weapons which attack the system and integrity of human beings. The C&T unit are an extremely valuable component of steel seraph in that their research yields deadly biological weapons for the soldiers of the army to use to attack and fight back their opponents with, having created lethal chemical solutions, acids, viruses, gases, poisons, parasites, and more, working in complete hand in hand with the drug and medicine unit due to the fact that as this unit develops new bio weapons, the drug & medicine unit develops cures for them in the situation they are somehow misued and are turned against members of steel seraph. Biomechanics Unit The Biomechanics Unit may very well be the single most advanced gathering of individuals under the authority of steel seraph. This unit, which specializes in highly advanced, complicated forms of biological science and medicine, are tasked with the creation of extra limbs, organs, body parts, and even entire bodies. The biological material crafted by the biomechanics unit serves an extremely wide variety of different purposes, as new limbs or organs can be used to perfectly replace old ones that may have been lost or damaged beyond repair by soldiers in the field. The biomechanics unit can also create genetic copies of soldiers, and at their core, the biomechanics unit specializes in what is understood as hyper advanced metascience, bordering upon the supernatural and bringing the impossible to reality. Support & Therapy Unit Hospitalization Unit The Hospitalization Unit functions as a normal hopsital, and consists of doctors, nurses, and paramedics who are skilled in performing various health care procedures and ensuring the general wellbeing of soldiers. Those in this unit ensure that all soldiers at mother base are well cared for and in top physical, mental, and internal conditions at all time. To ensure this, they are not only highly skilled doctors who are experts on the human body and medicine, they also have vast stores of very effective and powerful medicines and drugs, allowing them to quickly remedy and cure any and all injuries or sicknesses any soldier at steel seraph may be experiencing with relative instantaneousness. Intensive Care Unit The Intesive Care Unit were assembled to immediately and respond to any severe problems those serving steel seraph may be experiencing. They are a unit dedicated to emergency response to soldiers, and are primarily relied upon to heal and take care of soldiers who have sustained severe or life threatening injuries in field missions or under any other circumstances. They are a group of extremely skilled surgeons who have deep and decorated backgrounds for working on and dispelling life threatening injuries, responding accordingly to any patients who must receive immediate and highly complicated procedures or caretaking as soon as possible. Everything from removing bullets through emergency surgery to replacing destroyed organs or limbs is something that the intensive care unit specializes in. Category:Army Category:DysphoricTorment